Blank Horizon
by RiMi-chan
Summary: *a.k.a. Black Pools of Crying Sadness.* An ordinary day at the Ouran Host Club when an unexpected, not to mention tough, customer arrives with her siblings. Ruka is in the depths of her own sadness and it's up to the Hosts to bring back her happiness.
1. Chapter 1: Empty Sadness

...

Blank Horizon

Chapter 1:

Empty Sadness

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Host Club is now ongoing~

Today's just like any other day; the Ouran Host Club is open and all the beautiful girls were coming. As well as our 3 maidens, who will be our main protagonists for this story. Let's just see what happens, hmm?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Come on, Ruka-neechan!" Shina said as she pulled the black haired girl.

"What is it now, Shina-san?" Ruka asked the hazel-haired girl. The twins, Shina and Rina, were pulling their older sister, Ruka towards the Ouran's very own Host Club. It was obvious that they were planning something but, it seems that Ruka didn't mind. Well, she didn't know what they're plotting anyway.

"You're gonna like it there, nee-chan!" Rina added as she smiled at Ruka. Shina has short, hazel-brown hair while Rina has long, wavy hair, almost like Ruka. Except for the hair color, Rina had brown while Ruka has black.

The two sisters pulled Ruka up the red velvet stairs, where they reached their destination, according to Shina and Rina.

"The Third Music Room?" Ruka asked as she raised her brow. Rina and Shina were freshmen, and they know what was in the Third Music Room. While, Ruka doesn't go anywhere besides her classroom. She was a sophomore student and she had a lot of work to do. She always had that gloom in her face, and it looks like only the twins knew what happened to her sweet face back then.

Maybe that was the reason the twins brought her here.

Maybe the Host Club can bring back her smile.

But, moving Ruka won't be _that_ easy.

Shina and Rina opened the doors, revealing a room full of rose petals. And, when the glare of light had suspended, there were 7 boys who were posing in front of the 3 sisters.

"Welcome!"

"We ordered a special treatment for you, nee-chan!" Shina said as she pointed the boys (or rather seniors) who were standing before them.

"We also had our friends to help us, Ruka-nee." Rina added.

"C'mon, you're gonna enjoy it." the two twin girls pulled Ruka inside and towards the group of gentlemen.

"Takashi, look! They're twins too!" Honey-senpai pointed at Shina and Rina,

"Just like Hika-chan and Kao-chan, right?"

Takashi nodded in agreement.

"Shina, Rina," Ruka called, her face turning blank.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Enjoy yourself, Ruka-neechan!" Rina and Shina replied as a set of twin boys pulled them towards a separate table.

"Twins." Ruka rolled her eyes. A blond haired boy pulled her to a couch and motioned her to sit down. And so they did. Except the blond guy was still holding Ruka's hands.

"What are you doing?" Ruka's face turned hard, the guy cringed.

"I'm Tamaki Suou, your prince for today." the blond guy replied as he held Ruka's chin and pulled her closer. Ruka remained expressionless as she jerked her hand away from Tamaki and punched his face towards the opposite side of the couch.

"Whoa, she's good in martial arts too.." Haruhi mumbled as Kyouya wrote down something in his notebook.

"Of course, Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai smiled,

"She's the eldest daughter of the Miroshiro family, Ruka Miroshiro."

"Yes, their family makes usable drugs and medicines. Scientists, actually." Kyouya added.

"The Miro sisters does not speak by their family name." Ruka stated, as blank as ever.

"We abandoned that a long time ago."

"Why, Ruka-chan?" Honey asked, as if they knew each other long before.

"Family matters." Ruka replied. Well, it looks like it.

"They know each other?" Haruhi asked Takashi.

"Yeah." he replied with a nod.

"Would you like those family matters to go away?" Tamaki asked Ruka as he held her face, pulled her in and grabbed her legs.

"I think Senpai's taking this too far." Haruhi mumbled to herself.

"Nah. He's just following orders from our clients." Kaoru's voice spoke.

"Yeah." Hikaru agreed as the two of them nodded.

"Ruka-neechan needs a break, that's all." Rina said,

"She's been raising us by herself ever since our mother left us. Yes, your friend may know the Miroshiro family but we're not one of them anymore."

"She used to smile so often, so sweetly. But, someone broke her heart, leaving her empty." Shina added.

"We want her to be happy, like how she taught us to smile despite the circumstances." Shina and Rina said with determined faces.

"Oh, so you're just giving back the favor?" Haruhi asked, the twin girls nodded.

"But, I think this would be harder than any of us would think." Kyouya propped up his glasses as Ruka reacted from Tamaki's touch and threw him off the couch, face first, right on the floor.

"I can't believe all the things you said about her earlier.." Haruhi mumbled.

"Yeah, about that.." Rina said, playing with her fingers,

"She's quite hard and tough."

"But, we believe if all worked together, we'll be able to bring her back," Shina smiled,

"Right?"

"My dearest Ruka~" Tamaki called out but Ruka got the vase on the coffee table and threw it on Tamaki's face.

"Don't harass me, Host Guy." Ruka snapped as she sat down once again.

"Haruhi," Kyouya spoke as he wrote something on a sheet of paper.

"That vase's on you."

"**EH?**"

"I think that would be impossible, to bring her back." Haruhi murmured. But I guess she said it too loud.

"I-I-Impossi-ble..?" Rina and Shina stammered as they fell on their knees, with their eyes teary.

"Haru-chan made them cry!" Honey announced even more.

"B-But…" Rina started sniffing,

"W-W-We…worked…h-hard…f-for…this.."

"And, you're… just…gonna…let..her….g-go?" Shina asked as she looked at Haruhi, as if she was the very reason that they were about to cry. Well, Haruhi _is_ the reason why they were acting like that anyway. Then, as if on cue, tears began to fall on the twins' faces.

"Shina-chan, Rina-chan," Hikaru and Kaoru started to beg as they hugged the twins.

"Stop crying, please."

"Or else, Ruka-chan would kill us." the two of them mumbled. And speaking of..

"Who made them cry?" Ruka stood up from the couch, fist clenched. She began walking towards the Club Hosts as a scary aura began to surround her. The other hosts flinched at the sight of this while Tamaki crawled back to the couch for refuge.

"Tell me or else,"

"It's me." Haruhi stated, with her face brave and hard. But, Ruka's black eyes were much colder.

"You, huh." Ruka mouthed as she walked towards Haruhi,

"Since you're a girl, I'll go easy on you."

"She knows?" Tamaki screamed as he fell on the floor again.

Ruka patted Haruhi's head,

"Don't discourage other people. Instead, teach them. Teach them to hope and wish for more. In that way, you'll be able to live a bright future together with the ones you care about." she said, keeping her blank tone. But, her scary aura disappeared and she looks more relieved.

"Okay, Haruhi-chan?" Ruka was about to smile, but somehow, she was still nowhere near it. Haruhi nodded and Ruka proceeded with Rina and Shina.

"Can you tell me what you twins are planning?" she stared at them. The twins flashed her a happy smile,

"Secret!"

"Very well, then." Ruka replied Kaoru and Hikaru helped Rina and Shina stand up.

"Instead, can you tell me why he's frozen?" Ruka asked the other hosts as she pointed at Tamaki.

"How can you tell that…that.." Tamaki stammered, pointing at Haruhi.

"Simple." Ruka replied as she walked back to Haruhi.

"See this?"

Then, without any hint of hesitation, Ruka held and pressed Haruhi's chest as it showed a small bump. Haruhi shrieked.

"Don't touch that!" Haruhi jumped back, panting, eyes wide opened.

"I'm so useless as a father." Tamaki grumbled as he curled himself into a human ball.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged.

"You see, among the Miro sisters," Kyouya started, _again_.

"Rina is the manipulative one, Shina is the smart one and Ruka is the most observant. They all specialize in those areas that even without their parents' money, they managed to enter Ouran."

"Oh." Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru mumbled.

"So much on spying on us, Kyouya-senpai." Rina crossed her arms on her chest.

"Ruka-chan!" Honey-senpai jumped from Takashi's shoulder and to Ruka's.

"Let's eat some cake together!" he smiled, blue eyes glittering.

"I'm not hungry, Honey-senpai." Ruka replied as Honey fell to the ground, like there was a ton of rejection that fell upon him.

"B-But..!" his eyes became watery all of the sudden.

"Don't you cry on me, Mitsukuni." Ruka said. You can imagine her sneering at him, but then again, she's expressionless.

"Indeed, Ruka-chan," Honey nodded,

"You have changed a lot."

Ruka's face changed; her eyes widened.

"Changed, you say?" she asked.

"Mmhmm." Honey smiled as he jumped back on Takashi's shoulder.

"That's none of your business, Honey-senpai." Ruka stated blankly as she walked away, towards the door.

"Ruka nee-chan!" Shina and Rina called out,

"Where are you going?"

"Back to class." Ruka answered as she held the knob.

"But-!"

"I'm not interested with these Host people." she replied then she left, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, that went.._well_." Hikaru and Kaoru sighed.

"How are we gonna bring do it?" Rina asked her twin.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Shina corrected.

"We," Tamaki answered as he stood up,

"are going to make that girl happy."  
He looked a lot determined than before. He looked like a whole new (not to mention _different_) person than the helpless airhead a while ago.

Maybe, he just recovered by himself, _as usual_.

"But, we're gonna need your help." Tamaki turned at Rina and Shina.

"You two have to tell us all you know about your sister, alright?"

Rina and Shina nodded as Haruhi managed to smile.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Sophomore Building-

Like any other so-called missions set by Tamaki, they disguised Haruhi as a sophomore student, although she (or he) was widely known to be a freshman. No worries though, Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed up as well. The three of them snucked into class 2-A, or sophomore class A, while the other hosts waited at the second corridor. Funny thing is, the three of them also had earpieces and radios for their communication with the other hosts, courtesy of some personal guards some rich person had.

"Are you there yet?" Tamaki hushed through his own radio.

"Yes, we're nearly at the door." Kaoru answered, as serious as it can be. Well, they were beside the door, actually.

"Remember, Ruka always spends her time writing on her notebook. So, be careful not to make it obvious that you're spying in her. Make friends with her if possible."

"Yes, yes, highness." Kaoru and Hikaru replied in unison.

"Shh." Haruhi scolded her two companions while they nodded in obedience. Haruhi opened the door, very slowly, as it made a very annoying and creaking sound. The three of them saw Ruka, sitting on her chair, eyes fixed on her notebook as her hand brushing on the compiled paper.

"Good afternoon, Ruka-chan." Haruhi smiled at Ruka as she sat down next to her. Ruka replied with her silence.

"So, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked as she looked over at Ruka's notebook.

"Nothing, Haruhi-chan." Ruka replied with a straight face as she closed her notebook, revealing a blank black cover.

"W-What?" Haruhi said, stammering.

"I'm not H-Haruhi.." she then turned around and signaled something at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Mayday! Haruhi got her cover blown!" Kaoru whispered at his radio.

"What?" Tamaki answered.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Hikaru added.

"You have to do something~" the Suou child begged as he sank back.

"Well, you're Haruhi alright." Ruka pulled Haruhi's wig, unveiling her short, wavy hair.

"I guess you're right." Haruhi smiled as she scratched her head.

"As I said a while ago, I'm not interested anymore." Ruka clarified,

"What my sisters wanted to do, well, they're just kids and probably they don't understand what has happened to me."

"They just want to help you, Ruka." Haruhi corrected.

"Haruhi's making a conflict here." Hikaru hushed at Kaoru's radio.

"Don't call me by my first name alone!" Ruka burst out as she stood up, fists clenched once again.

"You shouldn't call me like that! I don't even know you!"

Haruhi cringed.

"I'm coming." Tamaki's voice hung on the radio. After a few breaths, he appeared on the door.

"Oh, great." Ruka complained as she got her notebook and backpack.

"More of them." she began walking towards the door.

But, there was only one door. And,

_Tamaki was there._

He gripped her arm,

"What's wrong with you?" he groaned at her ear,

"Your sisters worked hard to make you happy, and you don't even manage to appreciate that? They want you to be laughing, joking and smiling. Just like how you taught them to do so."

"Why? Participating in a boring Host Club makes me happy?" Ruka snapped as she looked at him, straight into his blue eyes.

"You, just don't understand, Tamaki."

Her black orbs were hard, cold and hollow. It was filled with pure sadness, as if the darkness in her eyes were weeping, calling for unreachable help. Ruka was staring at him too, just like he was. Tamaki loosened his grip.

"You saw them now, huh?" Ruka's voice lingered in the air as she brushed past Tamaki and slammed the door.

…

_It was complete sadness._

- To be continued.

* * *

**(A.N.)**

Whew~ Chapter 1's done. Notable Notes; Although Shina and Rina were freshmen, they're somehow childish. Like the way they acted when Haruhi said that it was impossible to bring Ruka back. But, even so, they're still reliable at times. Sorry if some characters might've been OutOfCharacter. But, I did try my best in making them the same as possible. Anyway, don't forget to Review~ *smiles*


	2. Chapter 2: Crying Sadness

...

Blank Horizon

Chapter 2:

Crying Sadness

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ruka ran home, her heart couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was pushing her to be happy. But, she just can't.

She just can't smile anymore,

_And she doesn't know why._

She ran and turned a corner, almost getting bumped by a car.

"Watch it, lady!"

"Sorry!" Ruka replied as she bowed in respect. Then, took off again.

When she finally reached home, she removed her shoes, trashed her bag on their couch, stepped inside a large brown treasure box and slammed herself in the darkness. And, in that dark, cold box, she cried her heart out. No one would listen to her pain anyway, or even care.

But, maybe she thought wrong.

The lid of the treasure box slowly opened, Ruka closed her eyes.

"Ruka..?"

"Go away, trespasser." Ruka muttered as more tears flowed down her cheeks. She covered her face in annoyance.

"Trespasser, huh." Tamaki smiled as he squatted in front of Ruka,

"That's two nicknames for me, Ruka-chan."

"Shut up and get the hell out." Ruka snapped back. Tamaki shuddered at her language, but..

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then," Ruka sniffed as she stood up, not caring about the tears in her eyes. Tamaki stood up also, hands on his waist.

"I would have to push you away even more." she stepped out of the box and began to push Tamaki away. But instead of fighting back, Tamaki gave her an assuring hug. Ruka began crying again,

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." she gripped his shirt.

"You're calling me an idiot now?" Tamaki asked but Ruka shook her head.

"I'm the idiot here, Tamaki. I gave up. I push others away. I frown. I don't laugh. I became hard. I became selfish. I became.." she started, yet, he hugged her much tighter.

"No, you aren't." Tamaki countered.

"You took care of your sisters, you taught them everything they needed to know. You're like their mother, and they can't afford to lose the mother they know now." he began caressing her black heir, which felt like small cotton strips. They were ultimately soft.

"I know that but," Ruka managed to break Tamaki's hug and sat in the box again.

"_I'm afraid to get broken again."_

Tamaki slightly shuddered. _Broken?_ _What does she mean by that?_ He pulled himself back together,

"Why," Tamaki said with his winning smile,

"Don't you think that I'm in love with you?"

But, it wasn't really enough.

"Don't underestimate me, Suou guy." Ruka mumbled, hugging her knees and burying her face between them.

"I'm an observer. I know you like Haruhi but you're just too dense to mistake it for a father's love for his daughter. Plus, you don't like my dark aura because it reminds you of Senior Nekozawa."

"What a-are you? A mind reader?" Tamaki asked as he sat down again, his cheeks slightly pink out of embarrassment. _So, Ruka's right._

"Like Kyouya said, I'm an observer." Ruka stated, back to her blank tone.

…

"Then, look at me." Tamaki said as he held Ruka's cheek.

"Look at me, Ruka-chan." But, Ruka shook her head.

"Look at me, Ruka!" Tamaki insisted, now, holding Ruka's face with his two hands. Ruka looked at him; her face was red and worse from crying while Tamaki's face was gentle and fresh.

"Now, let me just do this once, okay?" he said as he prepared himself.

"What are you-" but Tamaki leaned in and kissed her. Ruka didn't understand what was going on, so, she tried her best in keeping her mouth shut. She doesn't know why he was so determined, that he would go this far. Ruka gathered all her strength she had and pushed Tamaki as far as possible.

…

"Don't you understand?" Ruka cried,

"I can't receive any of you love if you don't really love me! It doesn't mean that you're all kind and generous, you should give away your love **that** easily!"

"You should only give it to the girl you really like, not to someone you've just met this morning!"

Tamaki froze. He was almost out of options.

…

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Suou." Ruka mumbled as she buried her face again. She didn't call him Tamaki anymore.

"Just leave me alone."

She respects him now, somehow like he was in another rank, a whole new and different world from her. Which means..

_She had closed her door already._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tamaki stood up; half accepting the truth, and half giving up. He walked out of Ruka's house and Ruka slammed herself inside the box again. A bunch of voices approached Tamaki;

"Did anything happen?"

"Highness, did your plan work?"  
"I want some cake!"

"…"

"Senpai.."

"I'm afraid it's going to take more time." Tamaki replied, his face disappointed. Then, two pairs of running feet came towards them, panting.

"What…happened…?" Rina asked, sweating.

"Ruka's…" but before Tamaki could ever finish his sentence, Shina rushed inside.

…

"Let's give her one day to rest, and then we'll plan." Tamaki sighed.

"You're still not giving up?" a voice said. Tamaki and the others looked behind Tamaki, it was Rina.

"Of course," Tamaki said, smiling a little bit.

"Our club's purpose is to make girls happy, right?"

"Even though the reason why Ruka-nee became sad looks like Mori-senpai?" she pointed at Takashi, who's face is till unmoved.

"I told Shina not to do it, but, she still did."

…

"Look's like Takashi..?" Honey asked as he and the other hosts looked at Takashi. He backed off a little.

"Yes, I saw a picture of her past lover." Rina said,

"And, he resembles Mori-senpai a lot."

"So, that's why she can't look at him." Haruhi wondered.

"You've been observing her, Haru-chan?" Honey tilted his head.

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded,

"Although Mori-senpai is always at the back, Ruka-chan can only fix her eyes on the people in the front,"

"And, even though Honey-senpai clings on to Mori-senpai, Ruka still doesn't look at him." She concluded.

….

"You're so cute when you're thinking~!" Tamaki screeched as he hugged Haruhi.

"Senpai, you're choking me." Haruhi replied with a blank tone.

"Oh," Tamaki pulled away and patted Haruhi's head.

"Very well then."

...

"Let's head back to Ouran Academy." Tamaki resolved as he turned around and took a step forward.

"But, what about-" Rina started.

"We'll figure it out." Tamaki smiled at her,

"But, please invite her again to the Third Music Room on Friday night, alright?"

"What for?" Rina asked,

"Like she'd go there, anyway."

"She'll definitely go," Tamaki mumbled as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"I have something in mind already."

By that, Rina was left by the Host Club, speechless. But, she managed to smile as she thought of the hope that just hovered over her.

"What plan do you think it is?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"It's Highness you're talking about, Kaoru," Hikaru responded,

"_Expect anything under the laughing sun._"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ruka-neechan!" Shina called out as she knocked at the large treasure box. Ruka sniffed, wiping off her tears. She patted her face, snapping out her emotional face and letting out a calm one. Ruka opened the lid of the box and saw a hazel-haired girl standing in front of her with a welcoming face.

"Shina," Ruka muttered.

"You should be in class. What are you doing here?" she carefully stepped out of the box while Shina placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, what are **you** doing here?" Shina easily countered back, but Ruka pushed her out of the door.

"Go back here after class. I'll cook dinner." Ruka replied, rolling her eyes as she closed their front door along with Shina.

"What happened?" Rina asked her twin.

"Nothing much." Shina replied as they began walking,

"Ruka-nee said she's gonna cook dinner."

"Oh?" Rina said in amazement,

"Did you asked her what she's gonna cook?"

"She didn't tell anyway." Shina said as she swung her bag on her shoulder.

"Then, let's buy a cake for dessert!" Rina suggested.

"Yeah!" Shina smiled at her older twin,

"She's gonna like it!"

"I wonder what flavor she likes.." Shina mumbled.

"Maybe the same flavor we like, Shina." Rina replied, thinking of an appropriate flavor too.

"So, it's mango?" Shina's face lit up.

"Yeah." Rina said as the two of them reached the gates of Ouran.

…

"And, oh." Rina suddenly spoke, as if she just remembered something.

"The Host Club said something about Friday night, Shina." she smiled.

- To be continued.

* * *

**(A.N.)**

Gomenasai if this chapter's too short_!_ Actually, it was supposed to be 3 chapters only. But since, the original chapter 2 was too long, I divided the second chapter into 2 more chapters. But, I think I'll be updating a little bit slower than usual. I just got a contest coming up on Wednesday and another practice on Tuesday. So, I'll probably type on Thursday instead. Anyway, I hope you like it and please do review~ *smiles*


	3. Chapter 3: Overwhelmed Sadness

...

Blank Horizon

Chapter 3:

Overwhelmed Sadness

* * *

"A Dance Session Masquerade Ball!" Tamaki rose from his seat at the brink of his new idea.

"A Dance…what?" the other hosts asked.

"A Dance Session Masquerade Ball," Tamaki repeated, his face fresh.

"It would be perfect!"

Haruhi raised her brow,

"How would _that_ work?"

…

"All we have to do is pair up each host with Ruka and dance with her." Tamaki explained, rubbing his chin for more ideas to pop.

"And, we're gonna dim in the lights for extra effect."

"So, how exactly is that gonna make Ruka happy again?" Haruhi asked once more.

"Ruka is an ace ballroom dancer," Kyouya answered. Tamaki was too busy thinking about his newly planned project.

"She started dancing when she was 4 but stopped when her parents left them at 10. She hasn't been dancing for 5 years already."

"But, we believe that when she dance with somebody," Tamaki said, smiling. He clearly hopes this plan will work.

"That'll lessen her sadness."

"We also figured out that abrupt pushing of happiness would just shock her," Hikaru responded.

"So, it's better to do it slowly and surely." Kaoru added as the two of them nodded their heads.

"Have you informed Rina and Shina about this?" Tamaki looked at Kyouya.

"Do you want me to?" Kyouya immediately got his phone.

"No. Let's make all of this a surprise." Tamaki replied as Kyouya flipped back his phone. Tamaki was grinning, all of a sudden.

"Highness is plotting again, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered at his twin.

"Let him do what he wants, Hikaru."

…

"Okay!" Tamaki announced,

"Let's start!" But then..

"Wait!" Honey blurted out as he held his teddy bear, face serious.

"Tomorrow's the ball, right?"

"Yes, so-"

"So, let's just decorate tomorrow morning, Tama-chan!" he smiled innocently at Tamaki as Honey clung on to Takashi's neck.

"Yeah, there's still classes tomorrow." Kaoru and Hikaru pulled Haruhi to the door.

"Let's go home, Haruhi!" Hikaru added, basically to annoy Tamaki.

"Wait a second!" the Host Club president managed to say but..

"Let's go eat mango cake this time, Takashi!" Honey rejoiced as the two of them went outside the Club Room.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki called out to his last line of resources,

"Help me~"

…

"I'm selling Haruhi's notebook online," Kyouya replied as he typed in something on his laptop.

"Don't bother my solitude."

And with that, Tamaki's face fell on the floor.

-_Friday Night_-

"Where did you get this dress?" Ruka asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a red, wavy dress that was down to her knees. It has small and light ruffles on its short sleeves and the redness on her dress complements her dark hair and black eyes. She was wearing gold sandals, with an inch of heels and a few laces to support her feet. Her straight hair was tied into a gorgeous bun and was curled a little bit more. The other short hairs she had, fell down on her cheekbone, framing her pale face. A few touches of lip gloss and a mask, she was ready to enter the Third Music Room. Looks like the twins discovered a thing or two about the Dance Session.

"It's for a school party, nee-chan!" Rina and Shina replied with a smile. Rina was wearing all blue; a half ponytail for her hair, a red bow to finish it off, a blue-laced dress and blue glittery shoes to match it. Shina was wearing the same, except she had pink.

"School party? How come I don't know about it?" Ruka raised her brow.

"Secret members only." Rina hushed as she looked around, as if somebody was listening to their conversation.

"Okay..?" Ruka said with total confusion. Then, Shina reached out to Ruka and wrapped a black blindfold around Ruka's eyes.

"Uhm, what now?" Ruka asked as she held on to Shina's hand along with Rina's.

"Just follow us, nee-chan." the two of them said. Ruka nodded half-heartedly as they led Ruka outside their house. The 3 siblings looked perfect, they were all in their best appearances.

But still, there was something missing.

"H-How did you know..?" Tamaki asked the twin girls. Rina and Shina grinned.

"Se-cret!" the two of them replied. The Miroshiro Sisters already arrived and the twin girls let Ruka sit somewhere hidden. Plus, Ruka still had her blindf0ld on.

"Okay, here's the plan.." Tamaki whispered.

"Nah. We already figured this one out." Rina shrugged as Tamaki gaped.

"Shina? Rina?" Ruka mumbled. She was told by the twins to sit down and now she's being left out. But, she still didn't dare to move and stand up, all because she has this blindfold on. Ruka sighed,

"Where are they?"

Suddenly, a hand held hers. She flinched but the hand that held her had a warm and assuring feeling. So, she didn't resist, and instead, she felt _doubt_.

"Who… are you?" she spoke as the hand pulled her away from where the twins left her.

"Just come with me." A cold, blank voice replied. It reminded Ruka of someone. Her cheeks flushed white as she answered with a slight nod. After a few steps, she was passed on to another pair of arms. She can guess that it was a boy, but his hands were too soft to be one. Ruka undeniably touched his hair and let her hand run down to his face and chin. She almost smirked as her partner held her two hands, arms extended in front.

"For this session's dance," a voice announced, a rather childish one.

"Swing!"

Ruka cringed. Swing. Dance. Someone's making her dance again. She almost smiled, smiled because of relief. But, she still wasn't so sure.

_Because, she thought that, dancing was another "normal" thing. _

The music eventually started, a really funky-techno tune along with a few lyrics. Her partner then swung her some basics and some switching also. The chorus entered, and from that moment, she finally danced along. Knowing and accepting the truth that..

_She was dancing again._

_

* * *

_

Haruhi was the first one to dance Ruka. She learned how to do swing with Hikaru and Kaoru, since swing was a really easy and fun dance to perform. Kyouya was definitely right; Ruka was a dancer and she looks like she wanted, _needed_ to dance. When the song was nearly over, Ruka was wrapped around Haruhi's arms. Ruka was going to smile, the hosts knew it. But, then again, she didn't.

Still, a small smile painted her face.

Applauses rang in the Club Room as Haruhi and Ruka went back to their original position. Haruhi immediately led Ruka into another host but before the bubbly announcer got to announce the next dance session…

"Hey, Haruhi," Ruka started as she turned around,

"Thanks for the dance."

Haruhi replied with a smile, even though she knows that Ruka won't be able to see her face. Ruka nodded, as if she knew, then faced her new partner.

"Our next dance session is," the announcer began,

"Tango!"

Ruka furrowed her brows,

"Tango?" she said,

"Was it your choice, Tamaki?"

"M-Mo." Tamaki mumbled out. But, let's just translate it to 'no'. He had a freshly picked rose flower in his mouth, and its quite clear he's ready to do tango. Then, as if an orchestra appeared behind them, the music started with a violin to lead.

Well, an orchestra **REALLY** appeared though.

Tamaki led Ruka through the smooth floor, swinging and playing with her. Ruka footwork was perfect, almost exact with Tamaki and their timing with the steps and music was also good. It looked like they danced with each other before, but, they really didn't.

The finale was unexpected, but at the same time, astonishing; Ruka wrapped her leg around Tamaki's as Tamaki brought her down, their faces an inch away from each other. And, for the first time in Ouran Host Club history, Ruka had a wide smile on her face.

"They did it!" Rina and Shina shrieked happily, hugging each other. Tamaki can't help but smile back as he brought Ruka up and led her to two young hosts, Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins held each of Ruka's hand, guiding her into another dance. But, Ruka already knew what they're planning.

"Next dance session," the voice announced, with much energy as possible.

"Cha-Cha!"

Ruka displayed another smile on her face, and she was clearly enjoying this night. The hosts never knew that dancing could really move her **that** easily. Well, dancing was her favorite, according to Shina and Rina.

Hikaru and Kaoru were like tossing Ruka back and forth while maintaining the basic steps of the dance. Hikaru would occasionally lead Ruka to Kaoru, Kaoru doing the same, or sometimes they would even share her. And when their little game was over, Ruka gave the giggle. It was like morning chimes ringing, something so fresh and so pure.

Ruka signaled a "thank you" to the twin boys as she was led into another set of hands. She was quite thankful that the dancing part didn't stop, **yet**.

"And for the last dance session," the announcer said as Ruka felt the lights dim down a little bit,

"The Final Waltz."

"Final Waltz?" Ruka murmured to herself as her partner led her to some basic waltz. Ruka relaxed her muscles as the music started with a calm tune of a grand piano. She then began to guess on who's her partner now..

Eventually, she felt it; her partner's steps were a little bit uneasy, the rhythm of his movement was blending into the melody and her partner's hold on her was absolute and unmoving. In short, it was his whole personality through dancing.

"Why dance, when you don't even know how to?" Ruka asked him. Her partner replied with his silent breathing.

"Answer me, Takashi."

…

"They told me to." he then answered.

"Why did you still do it, then?" she asked, one more time.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai." Shina tugged Tamaki's shirt. He was watching Ruka and Takashi from afar, and he was proud that it was another job done, _another heart healed_.

"This is Ruka's past boyfriend," Rina said as she handed Tamaki a picture.

"It was about a year ago, I guess." Shina added as Tamaki looked at the picture closer. It was a photo of a boy with black hair and slightly squinty eyes. The boy had his Ouran uniform on and also had a small smile on his face. A girl with the same black hair was clinging on to the boy's arm and she was smiling at him, although, she had a different uniform on. That girl was clearly Ruka, while the boy really resembles Takashi. It was as if they were close, as if they knew each other for a long time.

"See?" Rina said.

"Takashi-senpai looks like him right?" she pointed the black haired guy on the photo. Tamaki stared at where Rina's finger landed; It may be Takashi, but, he never saw Takashi smile like that before.

"Actually," Kyouya said as he browsed his notebook, staring in deep.

"The name of Ruka's past boyfriend was recorded in her biography when we interviewed her back then."

…

"So, what's his name?" Kaoru peeked over Kyouya's shoulder.

"Come on, _spill_." Hikaru did the same.

"Let's see…" Kyouya gazed at the sheet of paper,

"_Takashi Morinozuka_, it says."

…

"**WHAT?**" the other hosts blurted out. Well, except for Honey who was busy eating a slice of strawberry cake somewhere beside his bunny companion.

(_After a few moments.._)

"B-But… h-how… **w-why?**" Tamaki managed to speak words out of his mouth. The pieces can actually fit, but, some just aren't the same size.

"I knew it.." Shina and Rina sighed,

"But, not so suspicious."

"Y-You didn't know either?" Haruhi asked the twin girls.

"Yeah," Rina replied, her arms on her chest.

"Ruka-nee never talked about it."

"And we just found that picture in her room." Shina added.

"You found that there?" Haruhi wondered,

…

"_Maybe she still likes him_."

"I wanted to help, that's all." Takashi replied as they continued dancing. The music was recognizable, from its tune and rhythm. It was '_Moonlight Sonata_' by _Beethoven_ being played by a silver haired teen on a black grand piano.

"Why help, anyway?" Ruka snapped. Her face looks irritated, slightly angered. But, somehow…_pink_.

"Would you just dance?" Takashi mumbled as he swung Ruka around the fully varnished floor. They were in exact sync with each other; Ruka and Takashi were perfect and the moment also was. But,

Almost too perfect, I suppose.

- To be continued.

* * *

**(A.N.)**

Okay. First of all, I'm sorry for the '_slow_' update on chapter three because I got so caught up in our school activities. Anyway, summer's already here and I'm looking forward to being more '_available_'. *chuckles* Next, I think some aspects were too surprising that it was somehow..._unlikable_? Well, tell me what you think by reviewing and I'll be glad to reply satisfying answers, I suppose. See you in the next chapter~

…

And oh, the fourth chapter will be the last one and it'll be like an aftermath or something. So, it's somewhat _short_. Sorry for that. *tries to smile* Thanks for reading_!_


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Sadness

...

Blank Horizon

Chapter 4:

Lost Sadness

* * *

Replies for my dear reviewers;

**For anonymous reviewer, Boop:** Oh. Sorry if you didn't like the title. I couldn't think of any so I just posted my first insight about it. I hope you like this last chapter!

**Baby-Sapph:** Yeah, she still has her blindfold on. You see, a good gentleman who knows how to dance can lead a blind girl through those dances. Well, I just thought that if Ruka is an ace ballroom dancer, she wouldn't have difficulty dancing with her blindfold on. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! *smiles*

**Haruka Munashii: **Oh, is that so. Well, there ya go. I think I changed the title because I was moved by your review. Anyway, thank you for that though. And, I still don't have a Beta, so sorry for that too.

-Well, here it is. As promised, after 5 reviews, chapter 4~-

(Opening Extras: Guess who the pianist is. And, I'll give you a cookie.)

* * *

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

Then, when it was over, things went haywire.

"Don't touch me!" Ruka screamed as she ripped off her blindfold. She then saw it all; the bright lights turning back on, the other people around and her silent partner. Even the pianist stopped playing and looked at what happened, his pure crimson eyes observing.

…

Ruka looked at Takashi, eyes teary.

"Just, don't." Ruka mumbled as she walked away, heels clashing against the floor. The doors creak shut, leaving the Ouran Hosts with shock and Takashi with regret.

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

Ruka ran again. It was like deja vu all over, like it just repeats by itself. No matter how she does it, no matter **what** she does.

She found an empty bench and sat alone in the dark night. She covered her tearful face with her cold hands and started thinking. She just wanted it to end. She just wanted to wish it all away, because she doesn't want to fall for him all over again. _She just can't risk anything anymore_.

Takashi tried to kiss Ruka.

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

"What did you do?" Tamaki groaned as he gripped Takashi's collar. Takashi kept his calm while Tamaki was disappointed, _utterly disappointed_.

"I tried," Takashi began to explain,

"I tried to kiss her."

"You what..?" Tamaki relaxed his hands on Takashi's collar, but his eyes still fixed and hard.

"I tried to kiss her." the black haired teen repeated, his eyes also hard.

"Why did you do that?" Tamaki asked, suddenly curious.

Takashi shrugged.

…

"He shrugged!" Hikaru and Kaoru cringed.

"You shouldn't shrug when you tried to kiss your ex-girlfriend, Mori-senpai." Haruhi informed Takashi.

"Oh," Takashi replied as he walked towards the door, thinking of where Ruka is.

"No. Let me talk to her." Tamaki motioned as he walked pass Takashi and to the door.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Haruhi spoke, Tamaki stopped at his tracks.

"I'll go." She suggested as she walked to the door and into the cold night.

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

"Let me guess," Ruka mumbled as she wiped her tears away.

"Tamaki sent you here, hmm?"

"Not really." Haruhi replied as she sat down next to Ruka.

"You should remove your mask though." Ruka said as she looked up into the starry night.

"Okay," Haruhi then removed her white mask. Ruka stared at Haruhi once again.

…

"Why are you wearing a tux when you should be wearing pretty dresses like me?"

"'Cause I like wearing this. Plus, it's comfortable." Haruhi answered.

"Why?" Ruka asked once more. Not satisfied, I guess.

"Because sometimes, you just need to be yourself. It doesn't mean that I'm a girl and I'm not allowed to wear a tux."

"Oh." is all Ruka can say. She closed her eyes, breathed in, felt the cold wind on her face, and then, breathed out.

"Just be who you are, Ruka-chan." Haruhi tried to smile,

"Then, everything will be just fine."

Ruka shook her head as she sarcastically smiled.

"_I don't believe in that anymore_."

"Believe in it again, Ruka." Haruhi dared as she stood up and offered her hand to Ruka.

"We're your friends now, right?"

Ruka kept her head down.

"I left. I can't go back."

"You still can," Haruhi smiled,

"Everyone's waiting for you, Ruka."

Ruka gazed at Haruhi; Haruhi looks fulfilled, the complete opposite of her. Ruka was broken, incomplete, while Haruhi's smile was full of encouragement, like a brand new day waving at her, _waiting for her_. And with that, Ruka's eyes were filled with tears. She abruptly stood up and hugged Haruhi, who managed to hug Ruka back. Ruka was still crying, but, at the same time, a warm smile lit up from her face.

"Thank you."

- The End.

* * *

**(A.N.)**

_sighs_~ Blank Horizon (or lastly known as B.P.O.C.S.) is now done. As usual, I tried to make it short and sweet. Although, I'm really the biggest sap when writing sad scenes, but I still did my best to make it as descriptive as possible_!_ Thank you for those who reviewed, even though they weren't that high, but if you want more, I'll try to make something out of it. Or a backdrop extra-story, kinda like what happened in the past or whatsoever. Oh well, see you and please don't forget to drop a review. *smiles* One more thing, the pianist was _Soul Eater Evans_. Yeah, google him if you don't know much and if you do, well, good for you. 8D


End file.
